Chakra, Health, and Stamina System Guide
Hello and welcome to the Chakra, Health, and Stamina System Guide for Naruto Ninja Generation. We are pleased to know that you are inquiring about the system itself and would hopefully like to manage it someday along with the other staff members. For members who just want to know how this whole thing works we are happy to provide you with the info. Now please read along as we cover the contents of this guide: =Chakra= What is Chakra? :Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together. Hand Seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of the body; Usually in the form of some kind of attack. Although somewhat similar to energy forms in animes like Dragonball Z and Yu Yu Hakusho, the Chakra seen in Naruto is in no way the same. In these other animes, users can practically double their "Chakra-like energy" in what feels like 5 minutes. But in Naruto, Chakra takes time and lots of training to gradually build up. This prevents having things like a 12 year old kid with enough energy to blow up a whole planet. :So what's really the key here is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control it. Because, everyone has Chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly manipulate it to it's fullest extent. As an in-between stage here, some ninja, can partially control their Chakra. This means they can use their Chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in poorly executed justus, and more importantly, running out of Chakra early in a fight. :Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of the Naruto manga series states the following quote in an interview with Shonen Jump about the series: :"I needed a hook to tie in those points in the story when characters would use powers that were beyond normal human capabilities. The term is Chakra, which is used as an explanation for readers to better understand the powers. It’s similar to “the Force” in Star Wars, or chi (Ki) in "Dragon Ball", or magic points in RPGs." :So from a writer's standpoint, you could see this as a tool that allows for his characters to have super human strengths, while at the same time still feeling realistic and making sense. :Out of the many different types of jutsus: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Doujutsu, and so on, all require the use of Chakra. However, one of the types (Taijutsu) is different. It basically requires no Chakra use whatsoever. The ninja still needs Chakra to live, Taijutsu just doesn't use it. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this jutsu category. :Since Chakra is the resulting form of energy when 2 other energies are mixed together, having those other 2 energies become more powerful, will in-turn make the Chakra more powerful. These other two energies are Physical energy, which is collected from the body's cells, and Spiritual energy, which is built up through experience and meditation. :Therefore, practicing a jutsu repeatedly, will build up your expierence, thus giving you more spiritual energy, and then allowing more Chakra to be created. Which as a result then allows you to do that same attack with more and more power. This same cycle applies for Physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, you could say, do push-ups. :The process in which you mix these two energies together is known as Chakra Molding. And is explained in the show as seen below: :"Molding Chakra means to extract energies from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in your body. And the amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your Chakra effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of Chakra, If you cannot control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time."http://www.naruto2.com/Information/Chakra_Guide/Naruto-ChakraBasics.aspx Types of Chakra Normal Chakra :The regular, average type of Chakra everyone is born with, Ninja are trained very early on to learn to control it. The easiest of the Chakra types to control, It can be used in most Chakra requiring techniques. Over time, it can be built up to be more, and more powerful. Because of this, depending on the Ninja's capabilities, the power of this Chakra differs from ninja to ninja. Normal Chakra, is always shown in blue. If you see Chakra on a character in the series not in blue, it has to be a different kind of chakra. Celestial Gates Chakra :By breaking all of the body's limits on how much strength can be used, a Ninja can access 100% of their total power. These restrictions are known as Gates, 8 gates in all. One's own muscles and Chakra are so powerful that using them to their full capacity will destroy them, literally making the muscles explode or rip into pieces. This Chakra can only be used temporarily, and kills the user after about 5 minutes if all gates have been unlocked. The fewer gates unlocked, the longer the user has until the attack kills them. Because this attack is so dangerous it is classified as a forbidden jutsu. This technique will cause some of the Chakra emitting from the user to green, but don't be fooled this technique still uses normal chakra, just in extremely high amounts. Cursed Seal Chakra :This type of Chakra can only be used if the user has been given the cursed seal and survived the 10% chance of being killed from it. However, it can only be accessed after all of that person's normal chakra has been drained. Once their normal chakra has been drained, a black pattern will emerge out of the seal and cover most of the user's body. The pattern looks slightly different from user to user, but has virtually no effect on their power. So far the only person who seems to be able to give this mark is Orochimaru. But, it is unlikely he actually invented it. The more this Chakra is used, the more the user depends on it, eventually consuming them, and making them become a slave to whoever it was who gave them the seal. This Chakra type has multiple levels, each level giving the user more, and more power, and making them more, and more dependent on it, and more dangerous to use. Bijuu Chakra :In the Naruto world there exists ten Bijuu (Demons/Beasts). Each demon with a certain number of tails. One tail being the weakest, nine tails being the strongest. Some of these Biju have been sealed away within a ninja, because they are simply to powerful to destroy. These ninja are called Jinchuriki. Naruto (nine tailed demon), and Gaara (one tailed demon), are good example of Jinchuriki. Highly trained Jinchuriki are able to tap into the Bijuu Chakra within them and use it at will. Lesser skilled Jinchuriki can only use this Chakra when in a life threatening situation. This is because if the Jinchuriki dies, the Bijuu within them dies. So the Bijuu wants to protect itself from being killed. :Bijuu Chakra is also known to permeate from other demon beasts besides the ten tailed demon lords. Most commonly felt from demonic clans, this chakra is thicker and more potent than normal chakra and is often times used in retrospect instead of normal chakra. When this happens a Bijuu, or other tailed demons can use normal jutsu with less of a chakra drain while making a more powerful attack. These attacks are warned against however because of the dangers they pose. Healing Chakra :Used by most medically specialized ninja for healing purposes, this greenish looking chakra can heal most physical injuries at astounding speeds. It's currently unknown if this type of Chakra is something all ninja are born with, or something that must be attained other ways. To use it, the ninja gathers this Chakra in the area of their body they want to use to heal someone. Highly advanced users of this Chakra are able to even use it to heal themselves, but resulting in that ninja to have a shorter life span. Senjutsu Chakra :Senjutsu Chakra, the chakra needed to perform senjutsu, is chakra that contains the energy found in nature itself. It's a powerful source of energy, able to grant a ninja increased strength, speed, and endurance for taijutsu, as well as enhancing the power of one's ninjutsu and genjutsu. Sage chakra is created through the three-way mixing and balancing of one's physical energy and spiritual energy, as well as the natural energy from the atmosphere/air and terrain/ground. Since the three energies need to be equally balanced, the higher one's personal chakra capacity (physical energy and spiritual energy), the more natural energy they can add to the mix. Only those with a large chakra capacity can gather the natural energy needed for entering a powerful state called Sage Mode. Also, only when a person remains "perfectly still," no longer disrupting the flow of nature around them like ripples in a pond, can they properly feel and harness natural energy. Remaining completely still for a period of time takes a great deal of concentration and patience, requiring a highly motivated and calm state of mind. How does Chakra Work on Naruto NG? :Well now that you know what Chakra is, I bet your wondering how it works hmm? Well on Ninja Generation, chakra is used as a sort of measuring tool. Used to measure out and track all types of jutsu. It is also used as a power gauge. But what do we necessarily do with chakra? Well...we do something relatively cool and simple called an RPG stat system. Chakra is used up when an RPC uses a jutsu. So when that jutsu is launched, the chakra will automatically be deducted by a mod, regardless if it hit or not. :Now you may say, "Hey thats not fair! I mean how can you deduct it, if it doesn't hit!?" Well the simple fact is...you launched the attack. And by launching the attack you inevitably start the chain reaction which means the chakra is no longer in your grasp to use again. Now that may seem unfair, but its also true. You can however regain your chakra at a rate of 5% per 20 posts (excluding training and fighting posts, and general topic posts). So even if it seems unfair it still counts. :Now we've already talked about how chakra affects your jutsu, but how does it work in terms of keeping your character alive? Well you need chakra to live, and using up all of your chakra will result in an ultimate and untimely death of your RPC. No if ands or buts about it. Chakra is needed to sustain bodily functions, so using it all (or in rp sense making the bar drain to 0) would be very harmful to your RPC. So think about your actions before you go flinging that jutsu around because even you have restrictions on your character. How is Chakra Managed on Naruto NG? :Well like in the previous section, chakra was mentioned as a source of energy for the ninja. So how is it managed? :Well for one, chakra is managed every time you use a jutsu. Jutsu take chakra which has to be measure and taken account for. If the chakra usage for the jutsu is miscalculated then the entire battle is thrown out the window and has to be redone. Chakra depends on the control of the user for its use. :Jutsu automatically are based on the control stat and need to have a good control stat to keep from overloading the jutsu your using. The equation for jutsu is: *Jutsu's needed control level / Users control level = Chakra Output Percentage **Normal Chakra Output * Chakra Output Percentage = Total Chakra Output :An example would be a simple clone jutsu: *Clone Jutsu's needed control level: 5 / Users control level: 14= 36% **Normal Chakra output: 50 * Chakra Output Percentage: 36% = 18 :So as you can see. Each move will be calculated automatically for chakra based always on control. FAQ's about Chakra =Health/HP= What is health, or HP? :Health, or HP, is the main damage counting quantity on NG. It works similar to the health and the later mentioned Stamina systems, in which is uses a systematic sequence of equations to calculate the amount of damage done to the user. Now unlike the others, Damage is mainly based on the attackers strength stats, and the defenders defense stats. Health is a tricky quantity to measure because of the various ailments that can hinder a character in the midst of battle, therefore there are some particular ways to measure health in a accordance other than strength and defense. How does HP work on Naruto NG? There are various ways in which HP works on NG, from ailments to health increases. Be sure to keep a watch on all of them. Ailments Poisoning :Poison is the most common ailment of all time. Usually caused by a poison tipped blade, or jutsu casted by an opponent. The strength of the poison is determined by the poison used and there are several types of poison in NG. A poison depletes the users health every post so it is wise to cure it before it taxes too much strength. Poisons: *Light Poison *Stealth Nectar *Heavenly Potion Paralysis :Paralysis is the second most common ailment of NG. Usually caused by static, lightning, and electrically charged weapons. Paralysis happens in one of two ways, either A) The character loses complete motor functions of their body, or B) The character is simply frozen in place because their nerve signals are jumbled. In the case of the complete motor function loss, the character will have to be healed by a field medic or completely pulse their chakra outwards to remove the disruption. In the case of the nerve signals, the user will simply be paralyzed for a number of turns until the paralysis is removed. Burns :Burns is the third most common ailment on NG. Usually caused by flames and some acids, burns are especially finicky as they can limit stats and,or limit movement. Burns normally accompany paralysis just as paralysis sometimes accompanies burns. Burns are listed in severity from first degree to third degree and can sometimes change the whole flow of a match. Burns need to be cured by medics as it is physically impossible to remove burn without healing chakra. First Degree Burns :First Degree burns are the least severe of all burns and are generally given by low rank katon jutsu's. These merely lower stats instead of taking damage *Health: N/A *Chakra: N/A *Stamina: -2 per post *Strength: -2 *Defense: -3 *Speed: -2 *Stealth: -1 Second Degree Burns :Second Degree Burns are the second level of burns a person can receive. They are generally given by mid strength katon jutsu and some acids and can drain health as well as lower stats. *Health: -2 per post *Chakra: N/A *Stamina: -4 per post *Strength: -5 *Defense: -7 *Speed: -4 *Stealth: -2 Third Degree Burns :Third Degree Burns are the most lethal of all burns a person can receive. If left unchecked a person may actually die from third degree burns. Third degree burns are generally caused by high ranking katon jutsu's, acids, and lightning, and can drain health as well as lower stats. *Health: -10 per post *Chakra: N/A *Stamina: -15 per post *Strength: -8 *Defense: -12 *Speed: -10 (May be unable to move) *Stealth: -4 Confusion :Generally given by sound waves or chakra induced medical attacks, confusion is a chakra control based ailment. When a character is confused their chakra control stat will be decreased for the length of time that they are confused. Chakra Control: -4 Blindness :Blidness, is one of the unusual ailments that sometimes happens in it NG. It leaves the user unable to see, it also damages your ability to move fast, move silently, and block or dodge incoming attacks. *Health: N/A *Chakra: N/A *Stamina: N/A *Strength: N/A *Defense: -12 *Speed: -10 *Stealth: -10 Deafness Deafness is another unusual ailment, being unable to hear, slightly hampers your ability to react to attacks and move with stealth, since you cannot hear what sounds you are making or what your opponent may be doing. *Health: N/A *Chakra: N/A *Stamina: N/A *Strength: N/A *Defense: -5 *Speed: N/A *Stealth: -12 Broken Limbs This is one of the more severe ailments. The breaking of a limb seriously hampers your ability to fight. Internal bleeding causes the health reduction, you can’t block effectively with one arm, and a leg broken destroys your ability to move. *Health: -10 per post *Chakra: N/A *Stamina: -15 per post *Strength: -10 *Defense: -12 *Speed: -15 (May be unable to move depending on which limb) *Stealth: -10 Frozen Being Frozen is probably one of the more hilarious ailments because, being frozen sucks… You can neither move nor make hand signs. The cold sucks out all your stamina and strength. You can’t defend yourself being unable to move any part of your body. Stealth goes out the window, since you are just one big ice cube. *Health: -5 per post *Chakra: N/A *Stamina: -15 per post *Strength: -10 *Defense: -12 *Speed: -15 (May be unable to move) *Stealth: -20 How is HP managed on Naruto NG? HP is managed similarly to chakra as it involves measuring the attack and defense stat. When a battle is in progress, a users health stat or defense stat may flucuate due to items, ailments, clan abilities, or some other reason. So as such mods should be really careful when managing these things, as stated in the Roleplay System. After a user posts, they must include any and all stat changes for that round and if the stat changes continue. This includes all ailments and health drops. Just like with chakra there is an equation to deal with health: Ninjutsu *Chakra Output * Normal Damage (1*X) = Amount of Damage Capable *Users Off Nin Lvl / Oppos Def Nin Lvl = Amount of Damage Really Done *Amount of Damage Capable * Amount of Damage Really Done = Damage Count :For Example: *2.5 CO * 50 dmg = 125 dmg *Off. Nin lvl= 15 / Def. Nin Lvl= 10 = 1.5 *125 dmg * 1.5 = 188 dmg Taijutsu *Off Tai Lvl / Def Tai Lvl = damage possible *Str * damage possible = damage done :For Example *Off Tai Lvl (10) / Def Tai Lvl (2) = 5 *15 * 5 = 75 dmg Genjutsu :Genjutsu's generally don't deliver damage, most just stun or blind the opponent, therefore they will just have ailments. Kenjutsu :Kenjutsu's the same as Taijutsu in terms of an equation. Healing :Healing is different from the others as it depends upon the damage done, and the amount that can be healed. :For Example: *1.25 CO * 10 dmg = +12 health :Healing is the easiest equation to figure out as it only needs Chakra control and the amount it can heal. FAQ's about HP =Stamina= What is stamina? :Stamina, the natural meter on the amount of Energy we have. Stamina can be measured visibly when a track star runs a 60 meter dash, and then pants for breath after crossing the finish line. Stamina can be readily depleted as well as replenished and is often overlooked when Taijutsu or Kenjutsu is used. Movement of any sort takes stamina therefore users should be careful when battling as once your stamina runs out, your character will then be unable to move until it is replenished How does Stamina work on Naruto NG? :Stamina is probably the hardest stat to manage as it depletes and refills almost all the times in a battle. But stamina is also the easiest to manage as its withdrawals never really change therefore stamina takes the least work to do. How is stamina managed on Naruto NG? :There are no equations for stamina, all it takes is simple math deductions.: *Running: 5-50 stm - Running depends on speed and weight you are carrying, the more weight, the more stamina it will take. *Punching: 15-90 stm - Punching is a taxing action, which is why boxers tire out after fighting for only 36 minutes or less. Wearing weights or increasing your bodily gravity only adds to the process. *Kicking: 25-125 stm - Kicking is also a taxing action. Forcing your body to move your legs forward and backward is enough without the added weight on your legs. *Jumping: 5-10 stm - Yes even jumping taxes your stamina just as any other movement would. *Fatigue: -25 stm every post - Staying up all hours of the day isn't good, resting is a good way to get back stm. :You can replenish your stamina just as easily by following these simple math additions: *Complete state of rest: +35 stm per post - resting against a tree, pole, building, person, is a good way to regain stamina, but be forewarned. Resting in battle leaves you as an open target. *Sitting: +15 stm per post - Sitting is probably the safest way to regain stamina outside of sleep. Its effortless and only takes you sitting down in a chair, or sitting on a bed, or sitting in a tree. *Sleeping: Full stm/hp/chr regain - The perfect way to regain everything is to yes, sleep. But note by going to sleep you are saying that you are doing roleplaying for the day and you may begin role playing once the day is over at 12:00 AM EST. FAQ's about Stamina =Closing Statements= Category:Guides